


In An Alleyway

by Garbage_Otaku



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't think, I hope you like it, I know my friends names, I swear, Is it sad I don't know their names?, My First Fanfic, My friends have ao3 accounts, Not my friends, Roleplay, So I edited it, So my friends did a, The OC's, and I thought the story was cool, and post it on here, oof, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Otaku/pseuds/Garbage_Otaku
Summary: UhhhSo there is this lady with powers and she fights with a vampire in an alleyway.I swear that it's better than it sounds.
Relationships: No Relationships
Kudos: 2





	In An Alleyway

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, couldn’t even reach 1,000 words...
> 
> I usually draw not write, so please go easy on me  
> Criticism ( not hate ) USB’s always welcome!! （＾∇＾）

A woman is walking down a dark sidewalk illuminated by the blood moon's glow. Fewer and fewer people are walking on the sidewalk as the woman continues down the path. The woman has an earthly presence to her. Donning a bandana over her mouth, covered completely in black clothing as if she were a ninja. Her light brown eyes held no emotion. She turns into an alley to see a man drinking blood. His lifeless eyes glowing a dark purple as he turns his head towards the woman, growling and snarling at her. She can feel his malice as the blood from before swirls around him. The strange woman looks unfazed by the man, but there is a slight uneasiness in her eyes. The swirling blood transforms into two battle axes as the man roars. The two blood axes start to fly straight at the woman's head. The woman dodges with extreme speed. She starts to sign at the man, asking why he attacked her while pulling out a kunai. She gets no response as the man charges at the woman hitting her with a corkscrew backflip, hitting the woman in the jaw. The woman walks away from the man after the second attack. She paused for a second before taking off her bandana and letting it fall gracefully onto the ground. Suddenly, a loud high pitch screech can be heard from the alleyway. The noise starts to annoy the man resulting in him hitting the woman on the shoulder, gut, and left arm. The woman hisses in pain. A few seconds pass as the woman sends a large tsunami of a hundred kunai to the man. The blood transforms again, but this time turning into a protective shell to shield the man from the large attack. After a while, the tsunami begins to die down, as a thick misty fog starts to form. The fog formed so thick that the man couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Silence filled the alleyway as a huge wolf formed out from the thick fog. The wolf, larger than a full-grown man, ran at the man and bit down on this shoulder. The man in question screamed in agony as more blood began to swirl around his hand to form an axe as he decapitates the wolf. The giant wolf fades, but another twice as large forms. The larger wolf starts to attack the man the same way as the last animal, but it says something almost too quiet to hear.  
"Leave... Leave before the first mark of heaven..." It must be a warning.  
The blood from before starts to form into a large needle piercing the wolf as he exclaims, "Sorry, but I don't lightly take to threats."  
The mystery woman sighs as she explains, "It isn't a threat. I mean to warn you, you must leave."  
The man readies himself to attack as the wolf fades before whispering something the man does not hear. Seeing this as an opportunity, the blood changes into axes and hits the woman's right shoulder. Rendering the right arm useless. The woman screams. A strange purple substance starts to ooze out from her. Was that her blood? The woman's demonic eyes looked frightened. She hisses again as black markings start to form as the woman grabs the axe and rips it out of her arm. Jumping back, her arm begins to regenerate, leaving nothing more than a scar. Despite the quick healing process, it can be easily seen that she was still in pain. All previous blood begins to form as chains around the woman, sticking her to the ground.  
"What a shame. You are so beautiful, but you will become mere food for me. You'd be better as a girlfriend or a wife to another. Though you have my pity, you shall not have my mercy."  
The man slowly walks to the woman when she suddenly laughs. The laugh seemed insane. Did she think this was funny? The man continues to walk to the woman, almost face to face, as he whispers to her his final words.  
"Truly, a shame."  
Blood flows out of his mouth to form an axe that chops the woman's head clean off. As soon as the head touches the ground, the body of the woman began to fade away. Suddenly, a cold blade was held against the man's neck.  
"Surprised?"  
The man jumps into the air, his wings keeping him up in the sky. The woman, now with a crazed look in her eyes, jumps high enough to punch the man in the face. Something about her made her seem as if she has gained more strength. As gravity does it's job, the woman finds herself on the ground. Once again chained to the ground.  
"Don't you know who I am? I am a vampire. I crave blood."  
The woman screamed, "YOU FOOLISH MAN! I AM NOT HUMAN! MY BLOOD WILL DO NOTHING TO SATISFY YOU!"  
"If that's the case, I'LL JUST TURN YOU INTO MY SLAVE!"  
The woman began to laugh again. "You can't control a summon like me..."  
'a summon?' The man flew down and sat down in front of the woman. "What are you?"  
The woman laughs weakly, she isn't sure if she wants to answer.  
"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" The man asks as he begins to drink from the forgotten bottle of blood.  
When the woman stopped laughing, she answers the man. "A summon is exactly as it sounds like. A being that is summoned to serve their summoner..."  
"So if I kill your summoner, then I can kill you." The man thinks out loud. "Sweet, where is your summoner?  
"I'm not exactly sure if you can kill him... If you could, I'd greatly appreciate it..."  
Just then a girl with multiple limbs walked by the area and heard the two people chatting.  
"Interesting." She remarked as the girl began to enter the alleyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha  
> I have absolutely NO IDEA what I'm doing. This isn't even my own story. Well, technically. I guess I did write it and all, but I didn't come up with the OC's and story and stuff. Does that count? I don't know.  
> Did you even read it? I bet it was r e a l l y bad. I don't proofread. I don't want to read my own writings since it's so cringy.


End file.
